


[Podfic] lay them down

by MokuK



Series: MokuK's Podfics [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokuK/pseuds/MokuK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of lincesque's lay them down.</p><p>Q first meets his guardian angel when he's six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] lay them down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lay them down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586483) by [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque). 



**Fic:**  [lay them down](586483)

 **Fandom:**  James Bond, Skyfall (2012)

 **Pairings:** James Bond/Q

 **Characters:**  James Bond, Q, M

 **Author:**  lincesque

 **Reader:**  Mokuren no Ken

 **Rated:**  G

 **Summary:**  Q first meets his guardian angel when he's six.

 **Length:**  00:19:21

 **Cover Art:**  None

 **Music:**  None

 **Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/68uaox9f34lk4xs/lay_them_down.mp3)


End file.
